SOSSentimientos Encontrados
by Vicky-books
Summary: HermionexHarry! Harmione siente algo por Harry, trata de olvidarlo pero descubre que el siente algo por ella también! Te interesa, Dale una oportunidad! :3


_**S.O.S = Sentimientos encontrados!**_

_¿Alguien puede definir el amor?_

_Porque esto era amor, va eso piensa Hermione._

_Sino lo era… ¿Qué era esto?_

_Es normal, quizá, realmente siempre se preocupo por Harry, pero tal vez nunca lo considero así, pero ¿por que ahora si?_

_Porque ahora lo miraba con ojos distintos, lo buscaba, lo observaba y ser sentía feliz de poder compartir por mas pocos que fueran, momentos a solas con el._

_A las semanas, Hermione se dio cuenta de que lo observaba, si ella lo hacia. ¿Por qué? No lo sabia, pero era inevitable. _

_Un día experimento los famosos __**Celos.**_

_Ya entendía a lo que se referían, pero como seguramente no estoy explicando lo que paso se los contaré:_

"_**Flash Back":**_

_**Luego de una de las clases de Snape, Hermione se dirigió al hermoso césped de Howard era muy reconfortante sentarse ahí y sentir la brisa.**_

_**Pero no creo, lo que vio.**_

_**Hary, SU Harry, estaba sentado con Ginny, y no lo entendió porque pero se sintió enfadada y se fue .**_

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

_Hermione POV:_

_Realmente, esto era malo._

_Tal vez Harry no la amaba de la manera que ella a el. Porque ella lo Amaba._

_Como explicaría lo anterior. Como explicaría sino que cuando ella estaba triste y el se preocupaba su día era mejor?_

_Luego, de estos sentimientos la duda siempre es ¿Debería de decirlo? Tal vez no, arruinaría su amistad. ¿Pero lo soportaría?_

_Cierto día, se decidió, Se olvidaría de el y como no funciono, decidió salir con Draco, tal vez un amor pasajero sustituyera el amor que sentía por Harry._

_-o-_

_POV Harry:_

_-Hablas en serio?-Pronuncié esas palabras con amargura . No podía ser verdad lo que me decía Ron._

_-De verdad-dijo-Hermione sale con Draco y es muy raro la verdad, pero sabes dicen que cuando te enamoras eres ciego._

_-Ella no esta enamorada de Draco!-Espeté . No se como lo suponía es que ella no podía._

_-Parece que a alguien le molesta jaja-dijo Ron mirando hacia otro lado mientras me señalaba con su pulgar._

_-No me molesta!, pero por favor es Draco, la hará sufrir-me defendí._

_-Y eso te molesta?_

_-…Si-dije pero me justifique- Es mi amiga y le hare saber que esto es un error!- sin prestar atención a la cara de Ron y SIN ESCUCHAR MIS PENSAMIENTOS (ya que , estos me estaban preguntando que demonios me pasaba)pero ni yo lo sabía, solo sentía rabia, ella no podía solamente, no podía. O el no quería? ._

_POV Hermione:_

_En el momento en el que Harry entro al Comedor de Howard, que raramente estaba vacío, excepto por mi, mi corazón se acelero sin saber porque. _

_-Hey! Harry!-Lo salude._

_-Hermione, es verdad que sales con Draco?_

_Auch. La forma tajante y preocupada hiso que me sorprendiera tanto que no pude evitar abrir mis ojos como si fueras paltos._

_-Pues..si, estas bein Harry?- algo no andaba bien, Harry se paro a mi lado y sus ojos se posaron sobre mi , de manera que mi cuerpo sintió una descarga eléctrica._

_-No, …Hermione no puedes estar haciendo esto!, Es Draco con quien estas metiéndote! Por favor dime que no es en serio!_

_ESO no lo esperaba, por dios! Harry estaba preocupado!_

_-Harry que tiene de malo? No soy una persona rencorosa-empecé a entrar en el juego- y Draco es muy tierno_

_- Como puedes decir eso?- estalló- El ni siquiera debe de sentir ni la mitad de lo que yo.._

_-Que? De lo que tu que Harry?- Oh por Dios! Oh por Dios! Estaría soñando? No creía soportar que el no sintiera nada._

_El la penetró con la mirada y sin más se dio vuelta y se dispuso a irse._

_-Harry!-grito ella- Harry dime que pasa?-suplique , porque se iba? Necesitaba saberlo ahora!_

_El se quedo inmóvil. Por dios no puedo soportarlo más, si no lo dice, me arriesgare y juro que se lo diré._

_Se dio vuelta y al verme camino a paso ligero hacia mí y me beso. _

_Me beso de una manera en la que los chicos besan a las chicas en las películas que miraba con mi mamá, me beso como siempre quise ser besada, me beso y todo se desvaneció y se convirtió en nada._

_-…Porque el no te ama ni la mitad de lo que yo lo hago, Hermione-Dijo Harry, y me volvió a besar, depositando un beso en cada lágrima que brotaba de mis ojos. Pues nunca había estado tan feliz en mi vida._

_Esto definitivamente era amor, y ella ahora lo podía definir…., Ella y el JUNTOS, eso era amor._

_**FIN**_

Gracias, Gracias y Gracias por leer, y por los hermosos comentarios que de verdad algunos me hicieron llorar (hablo de los comentarios de la historia pasada), esos comentarios que me animan a seguir escribiendo!.

_Coméntame y dime si te gustaría una historia de varios capítulos sobre esta pareja, pero también Dime que parejas te gustan! No necesariamente de Harry Potter de lo que sea! UN BESO GRANDE!_


End file.
